


Hello, Halcyon Days

by Husaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: 1569. This is only their beginning.





	Hello, Halcyon Days

Within the soupy spring fog, a number of horses and carriages rode off under the cover of darkness. A number of banners fluttered with the movement, indistinguishable in the night. 

Lithuania looked up, his heart hurting. A long figure was silhouetted in the open window, illuminated by candle light. 

Lithuania mouthed, “I’m sorry,” and rode off with the rest of the party. 

Soon after, a figure rode through the gates the Lublin. 

*** 

Lithuania stared at the canvas roof of his tent, listening to the fires outside and the rustling of grass in the fields. He should be getting some sleep. The final ride from the Polish Crown to the Grand Duchy 

Someone was outside. 

Lithuania rolled to the side and gripped his sword, slowly getting off the cot. How could anyone have slipped past the guards stations around the camp? 

The figure stopped at the entrance of the tent. 

“Hey,” it whispered. “Liet?” 

“Poland!” 

Lithuania almost dropped his sword, putting it back in his sheath. He opened the front of the tent. Poland stood there in a hood and a small knife at his waist. 

“Get in!” Lithuania hissed, pulling him inside by the arm. 

Poland lowered his hood. “Can you light a candle? I can barely see in here.” 

“It’s past midnight,” said Lithuania. “I’m not lighting a candle.” 

“Well, where’s your bed?” 

“What’re you doing here?” Lithuania demanded. “Don’t you know what time it is?” 

“I couldn’t have you leave the Crown without talking to you first.” 

Lithuania bit his lip. “I had to follow the delegation. There was no way I could stay in Poland.” 

Poland raised his eyebrows. “…You’re not going to say sorry.” 

“What should I be sorry for? If the majority of the delegation leaves, I’ll leave with them.” 

“The king _called_ the _Sejm_ for this. You can’t just walk out on the _king_.” 

“They’re just concerned about Polish nobles owning Lithuanian land. That’s a reasonable concern in my opinion.” 

“But you can’t just run out of the town like that! Don’t you know how horrible that looks?” 

“That’s exactly why we left. We wanted to make a point.” 

“We?” said Poland. “I thought that you weren’t opposed to the union.” 

“I’m not, but if you stop dismissing legitimate Lithuanian concerns, the process will be smoother.” Lithuania closed his eyes. A deeper union had been discussed in the decades past, one that went further beyond any of the previous others. But perhaps, it was going a step too far. 

“Yes, and that’s what negotiations are for,” said Poland. “To _talk_ about things like this. For God’s sake, it’s just land ownership.” 

“It goes a bit beyond that.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Remember long, long ago, that union in Scandinavia?” 

“Kalmar, the union where Sweden got up and left?” 

“Yes, what if that happens in this union?” 

“You’re thinking about leaving?” 

Lithuania _was_ the one who had just woken up, not Poland. “Not necessarily, but if your nobility gains too much power, we _will_ leave. We won’t be equal.” 

“Equals?” said Poland. “But, of _course_ , we’ll be equals. I’d never let the king sign the union if we weren’t.” 

Lithuania smiled. “We can’t control domestic politics.” 

“Well, I can try! What good is Poland rule if Poland can’t call the shots—” 

“Feliks—!” Lithuania hissed in panic. “What if someone overhears us?” 

Even in the dark, Lithuania could see Poland roll his eyes. “It _won’t_ end like Sweden and Denmark. Besides, _we’re_ a lot different than them.” 

“Some of the Polish _szlachta_ want the Grand Duchy to be incorporated into the Polish Crown. We’ll _never_ agree to that.” 

Poland scoffed. “Yeah that was a stupid idea.” 

Lithuania heard more rustling from outside his tent, as a few guards made rounds the camp. 

“You should ride back to Lublin.” 

“But it’ll be dawn by then—” 

“I can’t have you sleep here,” said Lithuania. “Someone will find you and _then_ ask questions.” 

“Fiiine,” Poland whined. “I’ll be so tired in the morning.” 

“Go—! You always sleep in anyways.” 

Lithuania gave Poland a quick kiss somewhere on his face (it was dark after all) and led him to the front of the tent, a hand in the small of his back. Poland leaned into his touch, and Lithuania rubbed his back slightly. 

“Oh, before I leave, there’s something I should tell you about the negotiations,” said Poland. 

“Oh?” 

“Sooooo, since you left, it was just a bunch of Ruthenian and Polish nobles negotiating at this point.” 

“Yes?” 

“Well, the Ruthenian nobles are warming up to the idea of joining the Crown.” 

Lithuania thought for a few seconds. “…You mean like incorporating _my_ southern lands directly into Poland.” 

“Ukraine, technically. Ukraine and her nobles didn’t seem to mind.” Poland shrugged. “Maybe you shouldn’t have left so early.” 

*** 

Evening in Eastern Poland was a sight to behold. The sun fell in the West, lighting up the roofs of Lublin and beyond them, the wheat and grass fields of the plains set aflame from the light. The activity from the town slowed down as the day passed. 

The sun set, and Poland lit candles all around his room, as the sky outside changed from gold to red to purple to the dark blue-black of the night with thousands of stars lighting up the night. He turned a few pages in his book, tutting. 

“Oh Jan, that’s a noble effort,” he whispered. “That is _not_ how Grunwald happened.” The Lithuanians almost certainly did not run away and never came back. 

Three sharp raps on the door. 

“Come in!” 

The door to the room opened, and Lithuania stepped inside with a scowl. 

Poland grinned. “You’re back!” 

“I am.” Lithuania shut the door behind him. 

Poland closed the book and set it on his nightstand. He went up to Lithuania and kissed him on the cheek, putting his arms around his shoulders. “How did the meeting go?” Lithuania smiled slightly at the kiss. 

“It could have gone worse.” Lithuania pursed his lips and walked over to the small table by the window. “Some are still…unhappy.” 

Poland rolled his eyes. “They’re never going to budge.” 

“No, and I don’t expect them to.” 

“You have doubts too?” Poland frowned. 

“It’s only natural that I do. Negotiations collapsed a few months ago, as you know. At least we settled the property issue,” Lithuania said. “Not all of my nobles are on-board either.” 

“Especially that one Radziwiłł. Can’t you tell him to shut up?” 

“He’s only saying what he thinks is best for me,” Lithuania said firmly. “I’m not going to berate him for doing that. Besides, Radziwiłł isn’t in charge anymore, haven’t you been paying attention? Chodkiewicz is leading the Lithuanian delegation now.” 

“Oh, is he?” Poland must have seen him at some sort of event at court or the like. “I don’t remember him.” 

“He’s the one leading the talks on the Lithuanian side! How can you _not_ notice him?” 

“How can you not notice I fall asleep during them?” 

“Poland, I’m serious.” Lithuania’s voice hardened. “If you don’t move on the issue of incorporating the Grand Duchy into Poland, they’re threatening to walk out _again_.” 

“They can’t walk out twice!” 

“They can. This is an issue that they or _I_ won’t agree on. I’ve told you that this was an issue _months_ ago.” 

“You!” exclaimed Poland. 

“I love you, but I _don’t_ want to be beneath you.” 

“Are _you_ against the negotiations?” 

Lithuania gave Poland an odd, confused look. “Well…” 

Poland’s heart dropped. “Liet…” 

“It’s _not_ an easy answer.” Lithuania scanned the room, no doubt looking for a bottle of vodka or a flask of beer. “The Radziwiłł family hold a lot of power in the Grand Duchy, and they’re only one of several families, and it sometimes can be hard to distinguish the opinions of nobles from—” 

“I’m talking about _you_.” Poland swung his legs off the bed and took the seat across the table. “If you’re not comfortable with this…” 

“You know I am…it’s just…” Lithuania sighed. “We already have so many unions, but I’m drawing the line at full incorporation into the Crown.” 

“Can you do _something_?” said Lithuania. “Talk them out of it, try to convince the king…I’m not opposed to a greater union, but not like _this_.” 

“So you _do_ want it?” 

“Yes, I’ve said that!” Lithuania exclaimed. “S-Sorry for yelling, this is just stressful. Just…please. Do something about those nobles. Try to _convince_ them to change that clause.” 

“This document feels so… _final_ , like it’s a conclusion. Like there’s nothing beyond it.” 

In a way Lithuania was correct. After Krewo, after Vilnius and Radom, after Horodło, after many more, the negotiations around this document was conducted with a finality unseen in the previous ones. The transfer of Ukraine to Poland, the equal standing of Lithuanian nobles. The fact that the two would be united by a single king instead of a separate one— 

“If the talks go forward, we’ll be one country,” Poland concluded. 

“Has…has that ever been done before? Diplomatically like this?” 

Poland thought. “I think Denmark and Norway had something similar…” 

“We mentioned his earlier. Didn’t Sweden rebel and leave that union?” 

“Ah…not sure how I forgot about that. Maybe that wasn’t the best example.” 

“So…we’ll be...one country.” 

“Like a marriage.” 

Lithuania blinked at the revelation, the thought explained his reaction to the negotiations. He and Poland had been united in some way, shape, or form for almost 200 years. If these negotiations were changed and _did_ hold… 

“Yes…yes, that does make sense,” said Lithuania. 

“We’ll be married.” A giant smile came across Poland’s face. 

“Or…the nation-equivalent of it.” 

“What does that one clause say…We’ll be one—” 

Poland winked. “Like we haven’t done _that_ already. Sort of.” 

“Poland—!” 

*** 

One by one the nobles added their seals to the document—the horseshoe of Skrobota, the serpent of Rajecki, the sabre of Rahozy— 

_W imię Pańskie amen. Ku wiecznej pamiątce sprawy niżej opisanej._

*** 

On the fourth day, King Sigismund August took out his quill and signed the final page of the document, attaching the seal of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. 

_“_ _Iż już Królestwo polskie i Wielkie Księstwo litewskie jest jedno nierozdzielne i nierożne ciało, a także nierożna ale jedna a spólna Rzeczpospolita, która się z dwu państw i narodów w jeden lud zniosła i spoiła.”_

*** 

“So…that’s it?” 

The both of them had returned to their chambers, Poland carrying a bottle of Bavarian wine that a noble’s wife had gifted them. If it weren’t for the fact that Sigismund August signed the documents a few hours ago, Lithuania felt nothing had happened. 

“I don’t…feel any different,” said Lithuania. 

“Do I look any different?” Poland stood on the tips of his toes. “Am I taller?” 

Lithuania laughed. “You look the same.” 

Poland scowled. “How am I still shorter than you? I got more land!” 

“Isn’t that technically half of Ukraine?” 

“Yeah, but she looked a bit happy.” 

“Prussia didn’t look happy.” 

“But he never looks happy.” 

“True, but neither did Belarus.” 

“She never looks happy either!” 

“I’ve seen her happy,” said Lithuania. “You just haven’t known her long enough.” 

“Is this what marriage is supposed to be like?” said Poland. He set the bottle of wine down on the small table and looked out the window. “Has anything changed?” 

Lithuania shook his head. “I think it’ll take a few weeks...or even months or us to feel anything.” 

Poland looked at his bright green kontusz and żupan, and the gold sash around his waist. The outfit fit his slim body. “Maybe I should change clothes?” 

“Why? It’s not that hot out and it’ll be evening soon.” 

“Maybe a wedding dress would help?” 

Lithuania laughed. “Where would you find a wedding dress at such short notice? We’re in Lublin not Kraków.” 

“I’m sure there’s someone I can pay to make one at short notice—” 

Lithuania chuckled. “That’s an absurd amount of money.” 

“I’m sure I have some savings around somewhere…Somewhere.” 

Poland went back to the bed and sat down. He put his hands in his lap and a worried expression came onto his face. 

“Do you want to celebrate with your nobles?” said Lithuania. “I know a few of them are probably drinking.” 

“Mmm, not really,” he said. 

“Is everything alright?” Lithuania said. “You look worried.” 

“I’m not so much as worried as...” Poland gave Lithuania a glance with half-lidded eyes. “Come here.” 

“Po?” 

Lithuania joined Poland on the bed, taking his hand. “Is everything alri—?” 

Poland grasped his tunic and kissed him, pulling him. 

“O-Oh!” Lithuania exclaimed, pulling away. 

“Sorry,” Poland said bashfully. 

“Poland…” Lithuania smiled. “That’s alright…” 

A sudden warmth bubbled through Lithuania’s body, and he had the sudden urge to pull Poland into him. 

“Oh…” he said softly. “Do you…?” 

Poland nodded. 

He kissed him again, deeply this time, and Lithuania gave into his touch, putting his hands on his waist. 

By the time Lithuania pulled away again, Poland’s kontusz already slipped off his shoulder, and Lithuania sash was undone from his waist. Poland’s cheeks were red at Lithuania’s knees on either side of his waist. The wine was still untouched. 

“But we’ve never—” 

“I’ve never—” 

“I haven’t either…” 

The longer they gazed at each other their breathing quickened—the greater their lust, desire, love grew. 

“Do you—?” 

“Yes.” 

*** 

_“…The Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania is one same and inseparable body, and also an inseparable one and only Republic, which herself from two states and nations united and accepted in one people.”_


End file.
